1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a liquid crystal display and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a liquid crystal display includes an array substrate, an opposite substrate that is opposite to the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate. Recently, a liquid crystal display having a high transmittance that adopts a COA (Color-filter On Array) substrate, in which color filters are formed on an array substrate, has been developed. In this case, misalignment may occur in the process of combining the COA substrate with the opposite substrate on which a light blocking member is formed, and in order to prevent this misalignment, a BOA (Black matrix On Array) substrate in which the light blocking member is formed on the COA substrate, has been developed. Further, a BCS (Black Column Spacer) for simultaneously forming a light blocking pattern and a column spacer that keeps a gap between the substrates with the same material has been developed.